everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwyneth "Velvet" Stonely
Gwyneth "Velvet" Stonely is the daughter of Naomi Orcades and Arthur Stonely, and twin sister to Brittany Orcades . She is destined to take her mother's roll and be the next Morgause, and she has a whole notebook full of reasons why she hates that destiny. She rooms with Theresa Hawk-eye Silver. Appearance Velvet has her father's golden brown hair that she wears in a low ponytail. She has her mother's hazel eyes and light tan skin, though she's "forced" to wear thick framed round glasses. She wears a red cap over her hair, and has freckles sprinkled all over her face. She's built more like her father, broad boned, and tall, and can often lift someone up with hardly a show of effort, though she rarely showcases that. She wears a red sweater, unbuttoned, a blue top with a horse printed on it, and jeans with slits up the sides of the legs. She wears white and red tennis shoes, with one shoe having white laces, the other having red. She usually wears red, white, and blue push down socks. She carries a rather large blue handbag. Personality Velvet is not ladylike. Not one little bit. She is more often than not, found riding, or just plain on running through the woods, her hair a mess, face flushed and eyes shining. Her father has more often than not, set off to fetch her when she was suppsoed to be at supper and was actually in the woods, or riding in the arena. Velvet is very brash, and people know that. She doesn't sugercoat anything, is not shy about letting her opinion on things be made known, and is very loud about it. She calls people out if she doesn't like what she hears, and has even smacked a kid being rude to her mother because her mother wasn't doing anything. She tends to go for physical confrontations rather than verbal. She doesn't like it when people have different expectations for her or her sister because they just so happen to be ladies. Her mother's family tends to judge her slightly because she doesn't fit in to the standards of being a lady, and is rather more like her father in that sense. She knows 651 different ways to kill someone if she really wanted to. She never has killed anyone and probably never will, she just researched on whether or not it would be effective, and stored that knowledge away for possible future use. No one knows she knows how to do this, but she just likes to learn about it. That does not mean she's okay with killing anyone. She's okay with slapping someone she feels deserves it, even if they are a total stranger to her, and has kicked someone because they said Brittany looked fat. But as for actually killing anyone....not her style. She prefers people live their long life even if they're really evil. So why does she know so many ways to kill someone? Her own destined death by beheading kind of made her curious about how many different ways their really were to end a life. Weird. Velvet likes cute and cuddly things. She loves animals, especially horses, and has often snuck out of her room when she couldn't sleep to sleep curled up next to her horse. Horses are her favorite animal, her family kind of loves them, but she also loves cats, dogs, hamsters, ferrets, gerbils, anything adorable, fluffy and cuddly, she really likes to cuddle. Velvet can protect herself and others pretty well, but she also would love to feel protected. She wants someone to be with her that she knows that if for some reason she can't protect herselfs, they will step in and help her. She doesn't want to be the defender all the time, though she can do it if she has to. Friends 'Prince FluffyPants: ' Not something she's shy about admitting, she often carries this incredibly fluffy stuffed frog around with her in her bag. Fluffy and frogs don't really go together, but it's a soft, neon green frog with a small golden crown on his head. And yes, he is incredibly fluffy. 'Theresa Hawk-eye Silver: ' TBA Family Mother: Naomi Orcades A very understanding mother. Aside form insisting that both Brittany and Velvet learn how to ballroom dance, she's let Velvet do what she wants and supports that. Naomi tries to be a good mother, but Velvet knows her mother's own parents are a sore spot with her as when she questions, Naomi just freezes, before suggesting they go for a ride. Father: Arthur Stonely It was always up to the children which last name they wanted, their mother's, who kept her last name even after marrying, or their father's. And Velvet wanted her father's because she wants to be like him. She wants to follow in his footsteps, to work beside him all the time. While she usually rides with Naomi more than Arthur, taking care of the horses is definitely a them thing. Sister: Brittany Orcades Polar opposites, but they get along pretty well, so long as Brittany doesn't sneer at the horses. Tany is a wonderful girl, and would love to have her sister's destiny instead of her own, but they have been told countless times that they can't trade. Tany is hiding something from Velvet, and she knows it, but has not figured out what it is, other than that, they share everything. Pet Kittykins is more of Brittany's cat, but she still loves the cat they were given by their great uncle for their sixth birthday. Kttykins is old, but still loves to nap with Velvet, or listen to Brittany's stories. If you count Velvet's horse, a reddish gold one named Treasure, who is actually the daughter of her mother's old horse Dancer, as a pet, then she has two, but her family doesn't call horses pets, but rather partners, family members. Interests '''Horses: '''Riding, grooming, even mucking out the stalls is something she enjoys, because she loves to be around those animals and loves the scent of them even more. '''Sewing: '''Her great aunt was sewing one day when Velvet was little, and she blinked as she watched what appeared to be magic happen. She demanded to be taught, and after receiving the okay from Naomi, (not Arthur), she obliged. Even now, Velvet likes to sew and it's how she got her nickname, her first project was made from velvet curtains she found and her mother didn't want her to cut up, but thankfully she saw the wreckage, and had to leave so she could laugh. Her mother still has that hand-sewn lopsided bear, made of blue velvet. Trivia * Velvet's full name is Gwyneth Mia Stonely-Orcades ** Gwyneth comes from her great aunt who raised her mother ** Her middle name, Mia comes from her great-grandfather Jeremiah ** While Stonely is the name she chooses to go by, technically on her birth certificate it says both names hyphenated. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend Category:The Next Generation of Students